Total Drama Canadian Hero!
by AxePrincess-37
Summary: 22 Super Powered Teens enter a game show to prove that they're hero material. With there social lives and dignity on the line every challenge, they must compete in a series of challenges for the host, Chris McLean, to prove once and for all, they are true Canadian Heroes. Accepting OCs!
1. Chapter 1

Greedy television hoist Chris McLean walked on the dock of a grubby old Island, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. He cleared his throat.

"This is Total Drama Canadian Hero. I want any and all of you super powered teenage freaks to apply for the chance of a lifetime. 22 Wannabe heroes will be put to the test, to see just who has what it takes to be a true, Canadian Hero!" He said hammily.

"The Winner will receiver the standard prize of one million simoleons! But that's not all! This season, the winner will receive there own city to defend! How about that?!"

He cleared his throat again. "Terms and Conditions Apply, see below."

* * *

**Name: **I'd Prefer it if the name was alliterative, like Adam Anderson

**Super Name: **Go nuts with this, but nothing silly please.

**Age: **Any were between 18 & 19

**Gender: **Pick One of the Two

**Body Type: **Choose From Lanky Boy, Muscular Boy, Tiny Girl, Chubby Girl.

**Hair Colour:**

**Eye Colour:**

**Street Clothes:**

**Super Clothes:**

**Powers:** I'd Encourage Something Wacky, but has Combat Applications, Such as the Ability to Manipulate Concrete. I won't except the guy who can Levitate Biscuits.

**Origin:** Try to be original, I'd discourage the Whole "I was Born This Way" Routine. Also, seeing as this is suppose to be lighthearted, nothing tragic or would cause unnecessary angst.

**Personality: **Try to be Original Here.

**Biggest Fear: **Be Inventive.

**What He/She would do if they won:**

* * *

[For Example]

**Name:** Sasha Stevens

**Super Name:** Mega Girl

**Age:** 18

**Gender:** Female

**Body Type:** Chubby Girl

**Hair Style/Colour:** Blonde, with Black Highlights. Wears it down, touching her butt.

**Eye Colour:** Watery Blue

**Street Clothes:** A Large Blue Hoodie over a checkered button-up, denim jeans with pink converse.

**Super Clothes:** A mesh undershirt covered by a lilac jacket with white sleeves, and dark blue trousers. She has a silver choaker and goes barefoot.

**Powers:** She can inflate her body to enormous sizes, to roll, bounce, crush and fly in a blimp like fashion. She can also expel the air in a powerful gust from either her mouth or lower back (She insists that it does not come from her butt.)

**Origin:** She got her powers when her father took her to an aircraft factory as part of it's "Take Your Kid to Work Day Scheme". During that day, she helped save a worker from falling into the assembly machine at an experimental self-inflating zeppelin factory, but fell into the machine herself, and got her powers.

**Personality:** She is outgoing and inventive, sometimes a little kooky. She doesn't get sad very often, and is an eternal optimist. She doesn't mind the fact that her power has butchered her figure, and comes from a loving family. She often comes up with crazy schemes that clearly won't work because they're dependent on items that either aren't in her possession or don't exist. He is also a hardcore lover of Rik Mayell.

**Biggest Fear:** She is deathly afraid of Mice, Spiders and ultimately fears the two species will hybridize into an all powerful breed of MicPiders that will immobilse humanity in webbing in order to steal cheese.

**What He/She would do if they won:** Throw a small parade in her new city.

* * *

_Remember, said me your heroes!_


	2. Chapter 2

Canadian Hero Submissions: These are the lucky applicants who have made it onto the roster. Remember, keep sending your applicants. Pretty Please.

-Team Black-

Katica "Zivot" Keselá

John "Lioness" Fortunes

Gunner "G-Unit" Greyson

Fallon "Crest" Feathers

Luca "Shaded" Lucias

Richard "Jetman" Richter

Richard "Speedster" Brown

Owen "Teen Archer" Roberts

Flynn "Eagleland" Finley

-Team Green-

Sasha "Mega Girl" Stevens

Conner "The Robot" Reid

Sven "White Knight" Seinsburg

Kimara "Fullmoon" Kue

Marcel "Silhouette" Freedman

Zee "Killer Instinct" Zarina

Kevin "Tantrum" Kidd


End file.
